Expecting the Unexpected
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: Ichigo gets some shocking news and sets out to find out how it happened all the while trying to keep it secret from his love as well as Soul Society. Dedicated to Vaerin7. GrimmIchi, m-preg.


~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to Vaerin7 for being such an amazing author. She writes beautiful GrimmIchi fanfics that I just find myself reading over and over again. So as payment for my deep rooted love for her fics, I decided to write her a GrimmIchi m-preg since she always writes those. I don't know if she'll ever actually read this, but if she does, I hope she likes it, even if just a bit.

Thanks to the wonderful Shin-man for the beta!

This fic happens to be my longest one-shot to date. It turned out to be a beast of about 4 days worth of writing for me. It was originally supposed to be Ichi finding out and telling Grimm, but the ideas just wouldn't stop forming. It's also my first time writing an actual m-preg (as I have a habit of gender bending), so please be kind. I do so hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Expecting the Unexpected**

* * *

Ichigo stared blankly at the small plastic object resting upon the counter in his bathroom. This was a joke right? Of course it was, it had to be a joke. Things like this just weren't possible. Shinigami, yeah, he could easily accept that. Hollows, arrancar, hell even the espada made some semblance of sense. But this... This was beyond impossible. Things like this could only happen in fantasy worlds people created through the internet.

He ran a shaky hand through his unruly tangerine locks as he leaned heavily against the wall. His mind went blank as amber eyes continued to stare at the object unfocused and distant.

What the fuck?

Seriously.

The more his mind raced to comprehend the bizarre situation, the more he realized he was slowly starting to accept it. After all, it did explain why he was throwing up the contents of his breakfast every morning.

But still...

Usually sturdy legs suddenly gave way beneath him and the orangette found himself sliding down the wall, eyes still gazing forward unseeing. How was he going to explain this to his boyfriend? A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Ah, his boyfriend.

The wonderfully talented, pushy, bossy, all around jerk, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

He wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but one day about a year ago, he'd seen the blunette waltzing out of a grocery store. Surprise didn't even begin to explain it. The former espada had somehow acquired a gigai, most likely through the talented Urahara, and was now living in the transient world. It was like nothing had happened during the war with Aizen. The blunette didn't notice Ichigo watching him intently until he disappeared out of sight. He didn't see the man for a while after that run in. The next time he saw him, they were both in a club. Grimmjow looked sour and displeased, and Ichigo couldn't stop himself from approaching him. He originally intended to question him as to why he'd come to Karakura, especially since he wasn't causing any trouble, but his words died in his throat the moment the larger man smiled sinfully at him.

And as they say, the rest was history.

But back to the present matter.

How would the man react if he told him? Especially since Ichigo himself wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Well, that wasn't entirely the truth, he knew what caused it to happen, as only one act could produce these results, but he wasn't sure as to why it occurred. There was only one person that could even possible help him to understand this, and the orangette wasn't entirely sure he felt like talking to the shaggy blond. Deciding he'd wait on telling his love until he had some answers, the shinigami stood to his full height and moved to the sink to splash some cold water on his face.

Just as he grabbed a nearby towel to pat his face down, there was a firm knocking on the door.

"Ichigo!" A deep sultry voice called from the other side of the door. "You alright in there?"

Panicking slightly, the orangette grabbed the plastic object and shoved it back into the box it came from before haphazardly tossing said box inside the cabinet under the sink.

"Yeah," came his shaky reply. "I'll be out in a second!"

Footsteps echoing away from the door and down the hall caused him to breathe a sigh of relief. Now you're probably wondering, why Ichigo had taken the test in the first place. The thought would have never crossed his mind until he spoke with Ishida over the phone. After all, the college senior had already been accepted into a prestigious medical institute. He would be able to help him figure out was wrong.

_"Hey Ishida," Ichigo started, thankful that it was a phone call. He wasn't sure he could fool the ever perceptive Quincy in person. "Think you can help me with something?"_

_"Sure I got a minute," the raven haired man responded._

_Ichigo paused for a moment before clearing his throat and diving right in. "I have this friend and well they've been more tired than usual lately and throwing up every morning for the past week, but they told me they haven't been feeling sick at all."_

_Ishida sighed. "I would recommend a pregnancy test."_

_"What!" This was obviously a joke right?_

_"Morning sickness and fatigue are common symptoms of pregnancy. Tender nipples, mood swings, and skipped periods are other big indicators." The line went silent. "Kurosaki?"_

_"Yeah, I'll uh," he paused not really wanting to continue this conversation. "I'll let them know."_

_"Kurosaki," Ishida rushed out hoping his friend would not hang up. He knew something was fishy judging by his reaction. "If you need to talk to someone, I can skip my next class and-"_

_"Don't worry about it. Thanks Ishida."_

Ichigo took a deep calming breath as his tanned hand clasped the door knob firmly before turning it. Upon exiting the bathroom, his nose picked up on a heavenly aroma. Grimmjow must be cooking. Feet mindlessly carried him toward the kitchen in their small, one bedroom apartment. Stopping in the doorway, amber eyes fell onto the chiseled back of his boyfriend who stood in front of the stove. The sizzling and crackling echoing in the quiet room could only mean one thing; the man was cooking his infamous burgers. Ichigo could feel himself drooling as the smell assaulted his nose. Wiping the drool quickly from his chin, he moved to sit at the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand and just continued to watch the large man cook.

Just as the orangette's thoughts began drifting back to his current dilemma, a plate with a large burger, topped with just about everything, and fries was set in front of him. Ichigo blinked a few times before he looked up and into deep cyan orbs filled with concern.

"You alright?"

Not trusting his voice, the shinigami merely nodded his head before reaching out for the delicious food placed in front of him. A scowl crossed his face as his hand was firmly grabbed, halting its advance toward the food. His scowl instantly disappeared and was replaced with a bright red blush as his hand was gently brought to the man's lips where a soft kiss was placed on his knuckles.

"Ichi, I know something's wrong." Grimmjow's voice sent a shiver down the orangette's spine. He smirked mentally at the reaction, glad that even after all this time his voice still did sensual things to his love. "Don't think I haven't noticed you getting sick every day for the past two weeks."

"It's nothing," he responded, finally pulling his hand free and diverting his gaze. "I just had a nasty stomach bug, that's all."

The blunette sighed before moving to sit at the other end of the table. Obviously, Ichigo had no intentions of cluing him in. That's okay. The shinigami would tell him eventually. Course, that didn't do much to ease his anxiety, but it would have to do. He didn't want to push the other further away, so he'd wait for Ichigo to come to him. Just as the orangette was diving into his burger, Grimmjow spoke up once again.

"You work tomorrow?"

Ichigo merely shook his head in the negative as he savored the juicy bite of meat in his mouth.

"Neither do I," he continued. "Wanna go to the movies or something?"]

He watched as the teen's face fell slightly as he swallowed the bite of food. "Sorry, I got something I need to take care of tomorrow."

Grimmjow merely grunted before attacking his burger as well.

* * *

Why was he standing here so early in the fucking morning? Oh, that's right, he needed to figure this out and the odd blond shop owner was the only one he could think of who could help. Sighing, the orangette moved to knock on the wooden door, but just as he did, it slid open, thoroughly startling him.

"Kurosaki!" the blond cheered. "I thought that was your reiatsu outside my shop." There was a short pause as the man's smile seemed to back off a bit. "What brings you out to my shop this early in the morning?"

It was indeed early. The sun had risen maybe an hour prior. Quickly regaining his composure, Ichigo sighed before fixing the shaggy blond shop keep with a serious look.

"I have a problem."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, his smile completely disappearing. "And you assume I can help?"

"You are probably the only one that might be able to explain it to me."

"Explain what?"

Amber eyes shifted down and to the side to stare at nothing in particular. A slight breeze blew past the two before Ichigo finally mumbled, "It's complicated."

Hiding his playful eyes under the brim of his trademark hat, Urahara moved to the side to allow the orangette entry into his shop and home. He led the shinigami to his backroom with the small table. Upon sitting, Tessai appeared from the door opposite the one the pair entered from carrying two cups of tea on a tray. The large wall of a man set the cups down on the table before quietly exiting the room. A blond eyebrow rose into the rim of his hat at the antsy look and constant shifting the boy across from him was doing. Eyes never leaving the boy, he grasped the ceramic cup and brought it to his lips. Just as he was taking a gulp of tea, Ichigo finally blurted out his problem.

"I-I'm pregnant."

Well, that wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. The surprise from the sudden admission caused him to choke on the liquid on its way down his throat. He sputtered some of it on the table and coughed violently in response. Slapping his chest a couple times, his wide eyes peaked out from under the brim of his hat.

"Come again?" he rasped.

"Look, I don't know how it's possible, but apparently I am."

Urahara blinked a few times, eyes still wide as saucers. "How do you know?"

"I took a test yesterday." The orangette began to blush lightly. This was getting incredibly awkward.

Silence soon filled the small room as the blond seemed to slowly wake up from his stupor. "How far?"

"How far what?"

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo responded softly as he cast his gaze downward to stare at the cup of tea. Silence once again consumed the room.

Urahara rubbed the back of his neck before proceeding to break the silence. "When did you have sex in soul form?"

The orangette's gaze snapped back to hat and clogs as a deep crimson blush consumed his face. "How did you-"

"Human males can't get pregnant." Well yeah. Men weren't exactly born with the mechanics to produce off spring. That's what women were for. "I'm guessing if anything, it has to do with your hollow side seeing as how male shinigami can't get pregnant either."

Swallowing hard, Ichigo counted back the days before responding. "It was about two months ago."

"Mmm, that would put you at about eight weeks." The blond cupped his chin, lost in thought. It felt like ages before he finally spoke again. "Do you mind if I run a few tests of my own?" He questioned as he peered curiously from under the brim of his hat.

"What kind of tests?" Amber eyes stared at him a bit warily.

* * *

Ichigo scowled deeply as he stormed up the steps leading to his apartment on the third floor. The sun was setting and he wasn't entirely sure why he agreed to those damned tests in the first place. The man had assured him that he wouldn't take long. He was expecting to be home in time for lunch so that he could at least spend the afternoon with Grimmjow, but that was obviously not happening.

The orangette had been poked, prodded, and all around man handled by the blond shinigami. None too gently either. His left arm throbbed and burned from the many needles that had been stabbed into his arm. The blood work did indeed confirm that he was carrying a child. Upon some sort of ultrasound looking machine, Urahara had determined that his body had appeared to be normal. No baby or anything out of the ordinary. After that he was roughly ejected from his body and into soul form. The ultrasound like machine showed that in his soul form he had female reproductive organs inside and inside said organs there was a lone tiny baby. Rather than explain why or how it was possible, Urahara had merely muttered "interesting" at the discovery.

More tests later proved that his speed, movement, and reaction time were the same as always. However, Urahara explained that in time, he would be lucky to use shunpo without becoming thoroughly exhausted afterward. As he was booting the orangette out the door, he told him that he would call if he figured anything out.

Growling, Ichigo roughly shoved his key into the bolt on the door before turning it and throwing the door open. As he stormed inside, he slammed the front door shut, unintentionally gaining the attention of his lover. The blunette was instantly towering over him, a look of concern and worry in his normally hard blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Scowl still firmly in place, Ichigo shifted around Grimmjow. "Nothing," he grunted as he headed toward the kitchen.

Suddenly, his left arm, the same one that had been poked and prodded with needles all day, was firmly grabbed by his boyfriend. He was unable to prevent the sharp intake of air and wince at the move. Grimmjow shifted his grip to the orangette's wrist and pushed his black sleeve up his arm, revealing all the marks from the needles.

"What happened?" he urged. If Ichigo was upset about something he did, then he would do everything in his power to fix it. He couldn't bear the thought of his precious lover hurting himself at something stupid he did.

"Nothing!" Ichigo snapped, twisting his arm free and righting his shirt sleeve.

A deep guttural growl filled the apartment as the blunette grabbed the other man's shoulder and forcefully turned him to look him in the face. His amber eyes had changed from annoyance and anger to surprise and a bit of fear. Blue eyes softened trying to get rid of the hint of fear.

"Where were you?" His voice was firm, but soft and Ichigo felt himself succumbing to it.

"I was at Urahara's. I agreed to let him run some tests on me." He prayed his boyfriend would be satisfied with that part of the answer. He really didn't want their beautiful relationship to come to an end because his bizarre body had decided to screw things up six ways from Sunday.

There was a sigh of relief just before his lips were captured in a soft chaste kiss. Ichigo blushed lightly in response, as he usually did. As much as he tried to fight himself blushing at every bit of affection from the larger male, he just couldn't. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind however as he appeared to relish in making his lover flustered all the time.

* * *

A month passed, then two. Before he knew it, Grimmjow was barely seeing Ichigo. He seemed to spend all of his time at Urahara's shop and would come back late in the evening, sometimes not at all, with marks littering his body. The orangette had claimed that he was just doing some tests for the blond shop keep, but Grimmjow could no longer stand it. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Ichigo never wanted to do anything with him. Sure they had their moments from time to time, but overall, he felt rejected and pushed away. At first he assumed it was because the other man wanted some alone time. But when he stopped having sex with the blunette...

Perhaps he was getting some on the side. After all, that was the logical explanation.

But that wasn't all of it entirely.

Ichigo seemed to be a bit... What was the word? Testy? His temper was much more easily set off in the last month or so. He could be completely happy and smiling one moment, and then scowling and trembling the next. It was beyond odd. On top of that, the orangette seemed to be eating constantly and odd things at that. Grimmjow had asked him what compelled him to cook cinnamon rolls with chunks of watermelon insides. Ichigo merely responded that it was a recipe his busty auburn friend Inoue had recommended he try. That in itself was odd as her food seemed to be an acquired taste.

The man was beyond obviously hiding something. And when he finally returned home from Urahara's shop that night, he would pull the answer out of him. Even if he had to do it quite literally.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, beyond exhausted after dealing with Urahara for most of the afternoon. It had been two months, but they still weren't any closer to the answer as to why he was currently carrying the child of a former espada. Upon reaching the top of the stairs of the third floor, the orangette stopped, panting slightly. He noticed that he was starting to run out of energy a lot more quickly these days. It seemed that, although he still remained the same on the outside, his shinigami form was starting to get a baby bump. The only way to tell he was even remotely pregnant was he displayed all the symptoms a pregnant woman would at this point. There was no way he could keep this from Grimmjow for too much longer. Taking a deep breath, he continued toward his apartment door. His boyfriend would obviously be displeased. After all, it was almost midnight.

Just as he was reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys, the door was flung open and he was quickly pulled inside. Before he could gather his wits, the door was slammed shut and he was roughly shoved against it.

"Why are you avoiding me?" the deep voice of his lover growled mere inches from his face.

Amber eyes gazed up questioningly and fell upon darkened blue ones, consumed by anger and pain. "I'm not avoiding you," Ichigo mumbled.

"Don't fucking lie to me Ichigo!"

"I'm not lying!" the orangette snapped back.

"Then what the fuck have you been doing the past two months?" Ichigo turned his head to look away, but was stopped as a firm hand grasped his chin and forced him to look at the angered face of his boyfriend. "Look at me!"

"I already told you!" the shinigami could feel his anger rising as he roughly grabbed the blunette's hand and forced him to release his chin. "Urahara needed a guinea pig for some tests and I stupidly volunteered!"

Another growl escaped Grimmjow's snarling lips as he stepped back. Urahara had to be doing more than testing to his lover. Grimmjow wasn't known for sharing well either. "I'll remind you who owns you," he snapped lowly as he grasped Ichigo's wrist tightly and drug him to their bedroom.

"What!" the orangette squeaked. What the hell was he going on about? Ichigo suddenly found himself flung onto their bed. Amber eyes going wide as Grimmjow suddenly peeled out of his own shirt. "Grimm wait!" He began to scoot back towards the headboard.

His escape attempts were thwarted as the former espada grabbed his ankle and yanked him back down to lie on his back. Crawling up to hover over his lover, he was unfazed by the hands pressing at his chest. Growling, he grasped both wrists firmly before pinning them above Ichigo's head.

"Please stop," the orangette nearly whispered, fear lacing his voice.

Grimmjow swallowed hard at that plea. It penetrated his very core and made him slowly regret his harsh actions. "Is Urahara fucking you?"

"What?" Is that what this was all about? He thought he was sleeping with the crazy ass shopkeeper? Grimmjow had surely lost his mind; however, upon seeing the very hurt and serious expression on his love's face, he knew that he was serious. "No, no of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You've been pushing me away lately and spending an awful lot of time with the man."

Well of course that's what it would look like. How could he have been so stupid? "I already told you..."

"I know!" the blunette snapped, bearing his sharp canines in the process. "That doesn't explain why you've been pushing me away, why you hide your body behind baggy clothing, why you won't let me fuck you!"

Oh god. He could feel the familiar stinging sensation in his eyes. Ichigo really didn't want to cry in front of his love, but if this continued, he most definitely would. Not of his own volition of course. It was this whole damned situation that was causing him to act so out of character.

"What is wrong?"

"I-I can't tell you," he choked out.

The hand holding his wrists tightened slightly as more pressure was added before it all suddenly disappeared. Grimmjow moved off the bed. "Fine," he forced out as he moved to the closet and pulled out a bag.

"Grimm?" Ichigo's voice was shaky as he sat up on the bed. "What are you doing?" He wasn't going to leave was he?

The blunette ignored him and merely grabbed as many clothes as the bag could hold before angrily tossing it onto the bed. Blue eyes hardened as the bag landed at the man's feet. Crossing his arms, he gestured toward the door with a slight move of his head. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Amber eyes blinked confused. Was he seriously kicking him out? Well, it was his apartment after all, but still.

"You heard me." His tone was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Where will I go?"

"Not my problem."

The stinging sensation returned tenfold and it took everything he had to prevent the tears from spilling over. Swallowing the invisible lump that had formed in his throat, his vision blurred from the wetness forming as he attempted to glare at the former espada. "Grimm..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear some bull shit excuse." Cyan eyes shifted to look at the door. He just couldn't look at those glossy amber eyes. He swore Ichigo would start crying at any second.

"Please Grimm. Don't... Don't do this!"

"So it's okay for you to push me away, but I can't reciprocate the feelings?"

"I'm not pushing you away!"

The blunette scoffed at this, his gaze finally returning to the man on the bed. "Oh really? So then you're just avoiding me and refusing to let me be even the slightest bit intimate with you because you love me?"

"No I-"

"Get the fuck out!" Grimmjow slowly moved over to the bed and grabbed the bag. He roughly shoved it into the teary eyed orangette. "I never want to see you again."

"Grimm! Please listen! I-" However, Ichigo was cut off once again.

"Don't you understand what-"

"Grimmjow I'm pregnant!" That did it. The tears he was so adamantly fighting finally fell. He hadn't meant to tell the blunette. Honestly, he was hoping that this whole ordeal was just a dream. A long dream, but a dream nonetheless. That hope had been dashed to pieces in that second.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Really? That was the best his boyfriend could come up with to explain why he was avoiding him.

He watched the orangette sob softly, unable to speak through the tears wracking his body. It was odd. Although he'd never seen the other man cry before, this much was a bit dramatic. It was overkill really. The only time he'd seen anyone cry like that they were either a child or a woman. Suddenly everything clicked into place at that realization. There was no way he was lying about this.

"Oh god," he muttered as he plopped onto the bed, body feeling a bit numb. What could he possibly say that would effectively take back everything he'd just done.

Nothing really.

Grabbing the bag he so roughly shoved at the orangette a short time ago, he tossed it aside and pulled the man into his arms, where he could freely sob on his chest. A firm calloused hand gently rubbed up and down his back.

"Fuck Ichi," Grimmjow swore as his hold tightened on his love. "I take back everything I said. That's a damn good reason to avoid me."

"I'm scared Grimm," Ichigo moaned against his chest. "I-I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," he soothed. "We'll get through this together. Trust me."

The sobbing continued for a bit longer before the shinigami seemed to finally get it back under control. Gently cupping the man's chin, Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's face up toward his in order to place a soft loving kiss on his pale lips. Slowly breaking away from the kiss, their eyes connected for a moment before their lips crashed together in rather desperate manner. Tongues began clashing harshly as the other attempted to lick their lover's tonsils. Ichigo was first to forcefully break the kiss as he needed air very much.

He wasn't given much time to recover as the blunette immediately set to attack his neck, licking and lightly sucking the exposed flesh. Ichigo moaned desperately as his hand flew up to bury itself in soft blue locks. Grimmjow pulled back to stare into lust filled amber eyes. Inwardly groaning, he roughly pulled the orangette's shirt off before pushing him to lie on the bed. He removed his pants before crawling up to gaze back into his love's beautiful eyes. He loved every bit of Ichigo, but his eyes were his favorite. He could lose himself for hours in those beautiful amber pools.

Lips crashed together sloppily and Grimmjow lightly ground his hips into the lithe body beneath him. Ichigo groaned and lifted his hips in an attempt to deepen the contact, but Grimmjow pulled back. Breaking the kiss, darkened orbs almost the color of chocolate stared deeply into his own lust glazed eyes pleadingly. Taking pity on his love, the blunette ground his hips against the orangette's once more, but more deeply. Ichigo dug his head further back into the pillow as his back arched off the mattress and a soft moan escaped his kiss swollen lips.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo was just too beautiful and too arousing for him to hold back. It didn't help that it'd been about two months since they were intimate. Hand flying off the bed and digging around in the night stand drawer, Grimmjow continued to grind his hips against the writhing orangette's as he searched for the lube. His fingers finally wrapped around it and the blunette pulled back to just stare at the tanned body sprawled on the bed.

Ichigo was panting lightly, his face and chest lightly flushed. Amber eyes glazed over and filled with so much lust they resembled a delectable dark chocolate. "Grimm..." he panted.

Grimmjow growled before roughly yanking the boy's pants and briefs off in one fell swoop. Scooting back a bit, Grimmjow coated his right hand with a good amount of lubricant before lowering himself and taking Ichigo's bobbing erection into his mouth.

"Fu- nnngh..." he moaned at the sudden hot wetness trailing all over his cock.

Hands flew down and grabbed fistfuls of messy blue hair as Grimmjow's tongue moved languidly over the flesh in his mouth. His right hand moved to rub against the orangette's entrance for a moment before he plunged his middle finger in up to the second knuckle. Grimmjow moaned around Ichigo's cock. The boy was fairly tight. It had been too long and as much as he wanted to be gentle, they both knew it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't about consoling the other, no, this session was going to be pure physical desire.

Ichigo shuddered as another finger entered him, thrusting and stretching him. Grimmjow smirked at this. The poor boy was torn from thrusting into his mouth or back onto his fingers. It was obvious as he bit his lip and tried to remain as motionless as possible. Releasing his cock from his mouth, the blunette added a third finger and moved up to capture his love's lips in a wet kiss.

"Oh fuck me," Ichigo pleaded as he thread his fingers behind Grimmjow's neck. "Fuck me please."

"Such a bossy little whore," Grimmjow chuckled.

Pulling his fingers out, he proceeded to rub the remaining lubricant all over his throbbing erection. Lightly grasping the tip, he aligned himself with Ichigo's entrance. Rubbing the tip against the opening a few times, he finally plunged in all the way. Both men shuddered and moaned at the sensations.

"Fuck Ichi," Grimmjow growled as he bit his lip and tried to remain still. "So tight."

"Grimm," the orangette moaned in response. "Oh Grimm."

After a few moments, Grimmjow pulled out about half way before slowly sliding back in to the hilt. His blue eyes remained focused on his love's deeply flushed face to catch any flashes of pain. Continuing to slowly thrust, the blunette was surprised when Ichigo leaned forward to capture his lips once more. Tongues rubbed against each other erratically as Grimmjow found himself steadily increasing their pace. One well-placed thrust found Ichigo's prostate dead on. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo's head turned quickly to the side as he moaned loudly.

"God I missed that sound," Grimmjow groaned as he continued pounding that spot relentlessly.

Ichigo's moans began to escalate, continuous getting louder. This of course merely spurred Grimmjow to move much more quickly. His right hand squeezed between their sweat slicked bodies to grasp Ichigo's erection firmly and began to stroke it as best he could in time with his thrusts. It was a bit difficult considering their position didn't allow much room in between them as well as the fact the blunette's orgasm was starting to build.

"Fuck fuck fuck, oh god fuck," Ichigo all but screamed, his toes curling as his orgasm began to wrack his body. "Grimm!" he cried out as his cum spilled in between them, causing the lithe boy to tighten almost painfully around Grimmjow.

The former espada was forced to stop momentarily as he waited for the orangette to relax a bit before he could move again. Panting heavily, Ichigo's arms fell to the bed, out-stretched as exhaustion set in. Finally able to move again, Grimmjow continued thrusting as his orgasm started to build up once more.

"Ichi, I'm gonna cum," he growled, his hands tightening on his love's hips.

Amber eyes peeked open to stare at his love's flushed face. The action looked highly sensual and caused Grimmjow to plunge over the edge. He thrust shallowly as he emptied himself into the shinigami, moaning a bit loudly as he did so. Collapsing next to the orangette, Grimmjow scooped the boy into a loving embrace as the two drifted into much deserved peaceful slumber.

* * *

Urahara stared a bit in shock at the tall former espada standing slightly behind Ichigo, looking for all the world that he'd rather be elsewhere. "Grimmjow?" the blond croaked, still clutching tightly to the partly open door of his shop. "Grimmjow is the father?" Ichigo merely blushed in response and averted Urahara's surprised gaze. "I assumed it was Ishida or even Abarai."

In the next instant, Urahara was sprawled out on his back, Ichigo's fist raised in the air. "Why would you assume either of those ass holes?" the orangette bellowed, his rage boiling over.

"Observation my dear boy," the shop keep responded as he slowly climbed to his feet. "You're awfully close to both, so I guessed it was one of them. But Grimmjow, that's a complete surprise!"

Ichigo raised his fist to bury it deep into the blonde s gut, but he suddenly found himself restrained by strong arms. Ichigo struggled a bit against Grimmjow's grasp, but eventually gave up. As the blunette released him, Urahara allowed the two into his shop and into the back room where tea was already awaiting them thanks to Tessai. Sitting at the table, Urahara glanced at Grimmjow, who still looked heavily disinterested, before his grey eyes fixed on Ichigo. The serious look unnerved the shinigami a bit causing him to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"This does not bode well," the blond finally muttered.

"I'll assume it's because I'm the father," Grimmjow finally spoke.

Urahara nodded. "Correct. If the father were a shinigami or even a human, I could see Soul Society overlooking this, however..." The man paused momentarily to take a sip of his tea. "Seeing as how you're a former espada, they're likely to kill it."

Amber eyes widened as Ichigo jumped to his feet, deeply angered by the revelation. "What?" he yelled. "After all I've done for them! You honestly think that they'd-"

"Kurosaki, you need to remain calm." Urahara paused to take another sip of his tea. Crossing his arms, he resumed speaking. "If they indeed decide to do that, there's nothing we can do."

"I'd rather die than let Soul Society kill my child," Ichigo breathed angrily.

Grimmjow growled deeply in response causing the orangette to stiffen momentarily. He knew what that meant. Listening to the blunette, he slowly sat back down and grabbed the tea on the table to slowly sip it making sure to take slow deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Let them decide whatever they want," Grimmjow scoffed as he crossed his arms. He fixed the blond with a serious glare before he continued. "However, if they decide to kill my offspring, I will tear every last one of them to pieces."

Urahara blinked a bit at the brazen comment. "You don't honestly think you can take down every last captain of the Gotei 13?" Grimmjow just gave his predatory smile in response. Sighing, Urahara shifted his gaze to Ichigo. "I was thinking more along the lines of the two of you hiding out in Las Noches until the incident blew over. They wouldn't dare go to Hueco Mundo just to kill you."

"I'm not leaving my family behind," Ichigo responded leaving no room for argument. "Karakura is a magnet for Hollows. You know that Urahara."

"Hueco Mundo is no place to raise a child," Grimmjow added, surprising the two men. "It's a cruel world. It's eat or be eaten, literally."

Silence fell over the room as each occupant absorbed the current predicament. If Soul Society decided that the child had to die, then there was nothing they could do except fight. Ichigo could easily take down a few of the captains, having done so already, but a few of them would give the two major trouble. Urahara made a sort of grunting noise as he appeared to remember something.

"I nearly forgot. Soutaichou seems to be a bit curious as to your current whereabouts."

"They don't know?" Ichigo questioned as he finished off his tea.

The blond shook his head as he continued. "I haven't said a word about your odd situation. I wanted to at least wait until we knew how this is even possible."

"Shinigami men can't get pregnant?" Grimmjow questioned as he finally began to nurse from his own cup of tea.

Urahara and Ichigo gave him an incredulous look. "Of course not!" the shopkeeper laughed. "I figured it had something to do with Kurosaki's hollow side."

The blunette promptly choked on his tea and spit some of it out before turning to stare wide-eyed at his boyfriend. "You're half hollow?"

"I thought I told you," Ichigo responded, leaning back a bit. "It's not that surprising."

"No it's just..." Grimmjow trailed off for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Hollows are essentially genderless. Both males and females possess the ability to reproduce. It was nature's way of preserving the balance seeing as it's hard to survive in Hueco Mundo, let alone bear offspring. The only downside to this is it's incredibly easy to tell if a hollow is pregnant. For some unknown reason their hole seems to disappear." He leaned forward and grabbed Ichigo's chin firmly, turning his head side to side as he examined the boy's body. "But you don't have a hole in either form."

"The benefits of being a half," the orangette responded as he pried his boyfriend's hand off his chin.

"Well," Urahara chimed in, "This explains pretty much everything."

"So does that mean you can bear children too?" Ichigo questioned his boyfriend, highly curious.

"That's something you'll never know," the blunette growled.

Grey eyes playfully peeked out from under the brim of his bucket hat before his cane appeared seemingly out of nowhere and thrust itself through Ichigo's forehead. Amber eyes quickly glared at the shop keep for being so rudely ejected from his body. Blue eyes widened slightly as they fell upon the very round abdomen of his love. Grimmjow had been a bit skeptical about the whole ordeal, but now that was thrown out the window.

"My my that's a nice round baby bump," Urahara teased.

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly gasped as he clutched his round bump. Grimmjow was instantly on him, eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

The shinigami wasn't given much of a chance to respond before the sensation occurred again forcing a little squeak out. "What... What is that?" he asked, eyes staring pleadingly at Urahara.

The shopkeeper merely smiled before asking his own question. "You're about five months along now aren't you?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo winced as the sensation continued. "Why?"

But before the blond could answer, Grimmjow just smiled and placed his hand on the orangette's swollen abdomen. "It's moving," he breathed happily as he felt a strong kick against his hand.

Ichigo just stared at his boyfriend dumbfounded. He wanted to beat himself up for being so stupid as to not realize what it was, but he'd obviously never been pregnant before nor had he done any extensive research on the matter other than what was taught in school. Sighing, Ichigo forced himself to relax and just enjoy the intimate moment with the blunette. For a moment, he was able to forget that Urahara was in the room with them, that is, until the man spoke with a urgent tone.

"Get back in your body," he urged. "We have a visitor."

The shinigami did as he was told and leapt back into his body quickly, a bit relieved that the kicking sensations disappeared upon doing so. A few moments later the door slid open to reveal a couple of familiar faces.

"Ichigo!" the short raven haired shinigami girl called out.

She took a single step into the room before stopping as her violet eyes fell upon unruly blue locks. Hand instantly flying to her zanpakutou, she held the handle firmly as she growled. Before she could act, the red head behind her peered into the room, his russet eyes instantly glaring at Grimmjow.

"Espada!" he growled as he too grabbed the handle of his zanpakutou tightly.

Jumping to his feet, Ichigo grabbed the blunette's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Ignoring the shouts of the two shinigami behind him, he hurried to the back area where a trap door led to the training room. Grimmjow was a bit confused as to what was going on, but he trusted his love enough to not do anything stupid. Throwing open the door, Ichigo quickly jumped down followed closely by the blunette who had shed his gigai. As they were falling the distance, Grimmjow grabbed the shinigami and held him close so that he would take the weight from the fall. After all, not only was Ichigo in his human body, but he was bearing his child. The last thing Grimmjow wanted was for him to be hurt.

Once they landed, Grimmjow scooped Ichigo up bridal style and took off at top speed to hide behind some large rocks. If Rukia and Renji were that upset upon seeing the former espada, then it was completely safe to assume Soul Society had no idea that Urahara had given the blunette a gigai. Just as Ichigo was finally catching his breath, he felt himself lifted off the ground as the rock they hid behind virtually exploded.

"Renji, you idiot!" he heard Rukia shout. "He's got Ichigo! Be careful or you'll hurt him!"

"No matter what happens," Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear as they descended from their jump. "Do not take your shinigami form."

Amber eyes stared pleadingly into ocean blue. As his feet touched the ground, Grimmjow set Ichigo down before moving in front of him protectively. Rukia and Renji glared at this act from their short distance away. Grimmjow unsheathed his katana and took a few steps forward.

"Why are you here Espada?" Renji shouted.

"Pleasure," he responded as he looked over his shoulder and gave the orangette a quick wink, to which he blushed deeply. Smirking, he turned his gaze back to the shinigami pair. "What does it matter to you?"

"Hollows in the transient world are to be disposed of," Rukia snapped, not liking the look the man gave to her orange haired friend.

"You're more than welcome to try and dispose of me if you like."

Glare intensifying, Rukia released her zanpakutou into its shikai state. Holding the katana in front of her, an icy wind began to form around her. Grimmjow just smiled ferally upon releasing just what she was doing. He could easily dodge it, but then that would leave Ichigo vulnerable to the attack. No, he would do something a bit more surprising to the shinigami. Standing his ground, he merely raised his hand as the ice barreled straight toward him. A red light suddenly pooled into his palm before he released his cero, effectively countering the icy attack.

Grimmjow however was not prepared for Zabimaru to come flying at him directly behind the ice. The shinigami had apparently gotten much smarter since the last time he had to deal with any of them. As Ichigo watched his boyfriend fight his friends, his hand slid into his pocket and clung to his combat pass tightly. Grimmjow could handle himself, he knew that, but it was more of a comfort knowing his pass was there as a just in case. In one moment, his boyfriend clearly had the upper hand, but in the next, Renji had unleashed his bankai while he was distracted with Rukia.

"Hikotsu taihou!" the red head shouted as he fired the blast at the blunette.

Caught off guard, Grimmjow took the full extent of the hit. Rukia used that moment to fire a barrage of kido at the downed arrancar. The moment the smoke cleared, Grimmjow's once beautiful tanned skin was marred with various cuts and burns. Sitting up, his blue eyes glared darkly at the two shinigami. He struggled to get to his feet, but the moment he did, he was bound by powerful kido. Not daring to get closer, Rukia raised her hand as she chanted softly.

"Hado no nanajuusan, souren soukatsui!"

Blue eyes snapped shut waiting for the intense impact, but it never came. Opening his eyes to see what happened, he was merely greeted by an fog of smoke enveloping the area. After a few moments, the smoke cleared enough for bright orange locks to be visible amongst it. The three fighters were left speechless upon seeing him deflect the kido, saving his boyfriend in the process. Ichigo managed to hold his stance for a few moments before he lowered Zangetsu and dropped to his knees, panting heavily.

"Ichigo!" three voices cried out in unison.

Grimmjow fought against the kido, eventually breaking it and rushing to his love's side first. Pulling the orangette into a loving embrace, he examined him for any injuries. A sigh of relief swept over the former espada as Ichigo appeared to be tired from the sudden movement and not actually hurt.

"I told you not to take your shinigami form," Grimmjow chided softly as his hold on the orangette tightened.

"I couldn't just sit there and let them kill you," Ichigo panted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as she rushed toward her friend.

Grimmjow jumped to his feet, still holding Ichigo tightly, and pointed Pantera at her menacingly. Instinct was overriding his normal senses and it was telling him to do whatever it took to protect his child. "Stay back Shinigami!" he threatened.

Rukia halted, fearing that Ichigo would be hurt in the process. Violet eyes narrowing, she allowed her gaze to travel a bit lower until it stopped on the youth's distended abdominal area. Eyes widening she gasped in surprise. "Ichigo, are you... Are you... Pregnant?"

The blunette growled deeply and released his boyfriend to shove him behind his larger frame once more. Renji rushed over to Rukia's side so that he could hear the conversation.

"You are, aren't you?" she demanded. Upon seeing that her friend would not make eye contact with her, she knew her suspicions were correct. "How is that even possible?"

"That's the beauty of our dear Kurosaki's mixed blood." All eyes darted to the left to see Urahara approaching, wearing a devious smile. "Apparently, all hollows are able to reproduce."

Renji's face paled upon the implication as he realized just what Rukia was so flustered about moments ago. "Soutaichou will want to be informed of this immediately."

"No wait!" the orangette cried as he attempted to step out from behind Grimmjow's protection, but was immediately halted by an arm blocking his advance.

Catching onto his worried tone, Rukia waved him off. "Nothing bad will happen," she assured the shinigami daikou. "It would just help explain why you've been inactive recently. I'm sure Soutaichou will ensure that you're not to be disturbed for the time being."

"Even if a certain former espada happens to be the father?" Urahara questioned, knowing that he could at least trust these two to remain silent on the issue. Violet and russet eyes stared in disbelief at Ichigo as he merely looked away with a deep blush blossoming on his cheeks. "For the time being," Urahara continued, "I think it's best if you simply inform the Soutaichou only that you contacted Kurosaki and nothing more."

Rukia nodded. This act would be considered treason and would not end well for Ichigo or the child. Giving one last glance to the blunette, who was still glaring darkly at the two shinigami, she waved to Renji before turning on her heels to leave. She paused momentarily to look over her shoulder.

"We'll do our best to keep Soul Society out of this, but it won't be long before they find out."

Renji promptly opened a senkaimon and the two shinigami stepped through it. Satisfied that they had left, Grimmjow sheathed his katana and turned to firmly grab Ichigo's shoulders. Amber eyes darted to the side knowing full well he was about to be lectured. Instead, the arrancar pulled the boy into a tight loving embrace, surprised Ichigo completely.

"You're not upset?" the orangette questioned slowly.

"I'm beyond pissed," Grimmjow growled. A pause filled the air around them before he sighed heavily. "But yelling at you won't change the fact that they know. All we can do is hope your friends can keep Soul Society off your back."

* * *

A couple months have passed since the incident with no one else from Soul Society disturbing Ichigo. He's not sure what Rukia and Renji may have told them, but whatever it was, it seemed to be working. At this point, Ichigo is in his eighth month of pregnancy. Although his human form still shows no signs of bearing a child sans mood swings and fatigue, he is forced to quit his job so that he can relax and rest up a bit before giving birth. For some reason, Ichigo has preferred to spend more time in his soul form than in his body. In order to keep his body from dying off, he had Kon take his body and spend some time with his family.

The orangette is currently enjoying a relaxing hot bath, his large abdomen protruding a bit from under the water when he hears the front door open. A smile crossed his lips for a moment as the shinigami assumed it to be his boyfriend, but the smile quickly fades upon sensing a different and unfamiliar reiatsu. Leaping from the bath as best he could, he dries off and dresses in record time. Just as he's tying the sash of his hakama, an unfamiliar voice calls out.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You are to come with us to Soul Society at once!"

Growling, the shinigami daikou slid open the bathroom window and jumped out, using a quick shunpo to get farther away from the apartment. Running as fast as he can at eight months pregnant, Ichigo noticed how quickly the small squad of shinigami gained upon him. Ichigo reached behind to grasp Zangetsu, but quickly realized the large zanpakutou is in his bedroom back at the apartment. Thinking quickly, he changed his strategy and headed for Urahara's shop. If he can make it there, he'll be safe. Unfortunately, his luck runs out as he's quickly surrounded by the shinigami, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. They're all whispering amongst themselves in a bit of shock, most likely from seeing the very pregnant orangette.

The shinigami assumed to be the leader of the mission steps forward, hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You are hereby placed under arrest for treason. Please do not resist. We do not wish to injure you."

A hand instinctively flew to wrap around his abdomen in a protective manner. "And if I refuse?" he growled.

The sliding of metal resounded around him as the group withdrew their zanpakutous simultaneously. "Then we will be forced to take action."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo whispered his love's name before bowing his head in submission.

* * *

Grimmjow opened the front door to his apartment, a bit surprised that it was unlocked, but brushed it off. After all, Ichigo was home all the time now, so there was no reason for him to worry about some idiot stealing their things. Stepping inside, his blue eyes scanned the living area. Grimmjow frowned upon seeing a lamp knocked over and a couple things just out of place. Worry rising, he began to walk through the small apartment looking for a familiar fiery patch of orange.

"Ichi?" he called out as he checked the kitchen. "Ichigo?"

Upon receiving no response, Grimmjow's search turned frantic as he threw open the bedroom door, only to find it empty. Finally checking the bathroom, the blunette growled deep in his chest. The bath still held water, but it was cold at this point, and the window was wide open allowing the warm summer breeze to blow in. Grinding his teeth to try and calm his building rage and anxiety, Grimmjow shed his gigai and leapt out the window attempting to sniff out his love's reiatsu.

He was rewarded with a rather faint trail of the orangette's unique signal. Using sonido, he stopped in the area where the trail seemed to cut off abruptly, noticing it wasn't too far from the creepy blonde s shop. Grimmjow's anger quickly reached the boiling point as he headed for Urahara's, hoping that the blond would have some answers as to the whereabouts of his lover.

Grimmjow tore the sliding doors open one after another, hunting for the exiled shinigami. As he reached the back room, his eyes fell upon the opened trap door. His feline curiosity reared its ugly head as the blunette jumped through the opening, quickly landing in the vast training facility. Cyan orbs instantly met a familiar shaggy head of blond hair a short distance away. Directly behind Urahara was a senkaimon being held open by the talented Tessai.

"Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow growled as he walked slowly toward Urahara.

"I'm afraid he's been taken to Soul Society."

Silence filled the air as the former espada clenched his hands into tights fists at his sides. "Do they know?"

Urahara's grey eyes opened as he stared at the blunette before him rather seriously. "Somewhat. They know that he's bearing the child of hollow. Kurosaki has done a great deal for Soul Society, so in turn they're allowing him to live." Urahara paused as he turned to look at the open portal. "However, they intend to kill the child."

Without any warning, Grimmjow darted past Urahara and through the senkaimon. The blond merely smirked, praying that the arrancar would be successful. If he failed, not only would Ichigo lose his child, but he would lose his love as well. The orangette would be left broken and most likely imprisoned for quite a long time in the Maggot's Nest.

* * *

Ichigo panted heavily in his cell as a wave of pain seemed to wrack his body quite thoroughly. Both arms wrapped around his midsection as he held his breath and rocked back and forth, trying to ebb the pain and discomfort. As soon as the pain dissipated, his head fell back to rest against the cold wall, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"You don't look so good," a familiar voice squeaked at him.

Amber eyes shifted from the ceiling to the bars where they widened a bit upon seeing the raven haired shinigami. "Hanatarou?" he breathed.

The boy nodded and moved closer to his cell in order to get a better look. "How far along are you?"

"Eight months."

There was a pause. "You know they plan to kill it right?"

Ichigo nodded. "They can plan all they want, doesn't mean I'll let them." The orangette smirked for a moment before the pain wracked through his body again and he repeated his process of coping. The 4th division shinigami merely watched on with worry filled eyes. "I don't understand," Ichigo moaned as the pain began to subside. "It's never hurt before."

"Ichigo," Hanatarou called out, "You might be in labor." His eyes darted to the left and the right to ensure that no one else was in the darkened hall. "Do you think you can come closer so that I can examine you?"

Taking a deep breath, the orangette slowly climbed to his feet before wobbling over to the cell bars. Grasping them tightly, he did his best to remain upright as the shorter boy's hands squeezed between the bars and rested atop his abdomen. Hanatarou's hands began to glow a bright green as his eyes slid closed. What felt like an eternity passes as another wave a pain began to set in. Ichigo's hold on the bars tightened, but Hanatarou remained unmoving.

"Please bear with it," he urged as he could feel the shinigami's abdomen tightening under his hands.

Amber eyes squeezed shut tightly as Ichigo's breaths turned to pants and soft groans of pain. This wave seemed to be a bit more powerful than the last. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned as the pain forced him to his knees.

Hanatarou opens his eyes and pulls his hands back through the bars, eyes pinning the panting orangette with a serious gaze. "This isn't good. You're indeed in labor, but they have nowhere to go. You'll need a C-section in order for either of you to survive."

"How long?"

"Huh?" the 4th division shinigami blinked a bit surprised by the abrupt question.

"How long until it's too late?"

"Your contractions are about seven minutes apart. It can vary from woman to woman on how much-" The boy stopped at the deadly serious look he received from Ichigo. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hanatarou continued. "Two hours at most."

"Dammit," he muttered softly.

Ichigo shifted to lean heavily against the bars of his cell as Hanatarou backed away. He had to do something. Ichigo had saved Rukia as well as himself. He couldn't just stand there and let the shinigami daikou and his unborn child die just because of the father. It was ridiculous. Rushing down the hall, he left the orangette alone as he went to inform his captain of this latest development. Surely she was against the Soutaichou's view on the matter.

Ichigo used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Looking out the tiny window provided in the cell, he wondered briefly if Grimmjow had returned home yet. Ah his beautiful boyfriend. The man definitely would not take this sitting down. But how would he know where he was let alone what happened? The only thing he could do was hope that things would work out in the end.

Suddenly, his thoughts were shattered as a banging sound filled his ears. Ichigo climbed to his feet and stumbled toward the window in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Alert! All shinigami report to your posts! A ryoka has entered seireitei near fifth division barracks! The ryoka is believed to be incredibly powerful! Only taichou and fukutaichou are permitted to engage the ryoka!"

* * *

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head as he pulled himself to his feet. "That landing could have been a bit better."

Taking a few steps forward, his blue eyes caught sight of a large ancient building with a five on the front. As he stopped to get a better look at it, a short blond haired man emerged from the building. He wore the ever familiar captain's haori. The man smiled widely as their eyes met. The large smile greatly reminded him of Nnoitra's piano toothed grin.

"Ah!" the blond moaned as he scratched the back of his neck. "So you're the hollow who knocked up our dear Ichi-chan?"

Grimmjow's hand flew to Pantera's hilt, ready to attack on a moment s notice. However, he was unprepared for the blond to appear directly in front of him, leaning forward a bit, his hand clasping his chin in contemplation.

"Hmm? You look familiar..." Suddenly the man disappeared. "Oh now I remember." Grimmjow turned his head to look behind him just in time to see the blond raise his leg to kick him. The blunette flew a good distance before he managed to catch himself. Turning, he unsheathed Pantera and glared at the captain who continued smiling brightly at him. "You're that espada from the war."

Grimmjow charged in quickly, not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary. As their swords connected, the captain smirked before pulling back and dancing away from the katana swinging at him.

"What was your name again?" The blunette growled before releasing a quick cero that the blond easily deflected. "Grimm-something or another?"

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow darted behind the blond captain and swung a quick punch the man was unable to block. As it knocked him to his feet, the captain stared at the end of the katana pointed mere inches from his face.

"It's Grimmjow," the former espada grunted.

"I can see why Ichi fell for ya," the man smirked before disappearing once more.

* * *

Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts as the creaking of the cell door opening echoed in the darkened hall. Amber eyes snapped up to see two very familiar shinigami standing at the opening.

"Rukia... Renji..." he breathed as he slowly climbed to his feet. "How did you-"

"There's not much time," Rukia rushed out as the two hurried over to the orangette and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Hirako-taichou has engaged Grimmjow to buy us some time," Renji informed. "Soul Society is in an uproar right now, but it won't be long before they notice that you're no longer here."

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked as they made their way out of the cell and down the dark halls.

"4th division," the raven haired noble responded. "Unohana-taichou has agreed to perform the C-section."

The group quickly exited the building of the ninth division holding cells. Ichigo squinted to blot out the bright sun having been sitting in the dark for a good few hours. The trio quickly hid behind a nearby building as a small group of shinigami rushed by. Violet eyes peeked around the side checking to see if it was safe to emerge yet, however it was not.

"Ichigo," Renji whispered. "We're sorry about all this. We never said a word. Soutaichou must've found out on his own."

"It was only a matter of time before he did," the orangette responded.

Just as an opening presented itself amongst the scrambling shinigami, Ichigo clutched his abdomen and sank to his knees, panting heavily and moaning softly from the intense pain.

"Shit!" Renji cursed under his breath.

Rukia flew to his side and urged him to stand, they had to keep moving or they'd be discovered. Ichigo merely shook his head, unable to move anything more than that from the pain. Just as it was starting to subside, a large shadow loomed over the trio. Amber eyes gazed at the well-built silver haired man, a familiar 69 tattoo on his chest.

"Kensei," Ichigo groaned.

In the next moment, the orangette found himself scooped up in the captain's arms as they began to race through the dirt paths of seireitei. Even though some of the Visoreds had regained their old positions as shinigami, it seemed they were still on Ichigo's side, much to the boy's relief. Just as they were finally approaching 4th division, they were instantly surrounded by several shinigami.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor," a familiar voice scowled. Approaching the group was yet another captain, a very displeased captain. "As much as I'd hate to fight another taichou," Soi-fon started as she finally stopped her advance. "I cannot allow this child to be born."

"Even if it means Ichigo will die?" Rukia shouted, angered that this woman still opposed everything involving the shinigami daikou.

Soi-fon's eyes narrowed on the lithe girl, ignoring the soft cries and moans from the orangette as another contraction tore through his body. "He allowed such a thing to happen. Personally, I consider him a traitor as well. If it weren't for everything he did in the war, Soutaichou would have him executed."

Kensei turned around and sat the panting shinigami on the ground before turning back to face the second captain. Soi-fon removed her captain's haori before quickly charging in. Rukia crouched down to examine Ichigo as Renji stood protectively in front of the two, Zabimaru at the ready. They would have made a run for it, 4th division barracks were so close they could see the symbol on the building off in the distance, but they were completely surrounded by most of Soi-fon's squad. The most they could do was hope that she either backed down and allowed them passage, or Kensei defeating her. Rukia bit her lip as she noticed the Ichigo's contractions were much closer together, maybe a four minutes apart. They didn't have much time left.

* * *

Shinji stood a small distance from Grimmjow panting heavily. The former espada was much more powerful than he remembered, of course, he only had one arm at the time they fought and had been fairly wounded from both Ichigo and Rukia. As hard as he tried, he could barely keep up with the blunette. The man's face had yet to change since he first set foot in Seireitei. Ocean blue eyes hardened over with a burning hatred, lips pulled into a constant snarl, and his shoulders were tense. It was beyond obvious that he was greatly upset by Ichigo's capture. This arrancar obviously loved their favorite orange haired shinigami and would stop at nothing to have him back. However, it was still too soon to let him walk away.

The blond captain held his hand up to his face, preparing to unleash his mask. Grimmjow fell into a defensive stance, ready to counter should the captain choose to charge at him. Just as Shinji's mask was starting to form, he stopped and jerked his head toward 4th division barracks. Eyes narrowing, he used shunpo to head toward that direction quickly. Grimmjow was displeased from his prey running away and used his sonido to keep up with the captain.

"Don't think for a second I'm letting you run away!" the blunette growled as he fired a cero at the blond.

Shinji easily dodged it. "I'm not running away!" he called back over his shoulder.

Grimmjow continued to chase the blond until he saw a familiar patch of orange amongst a good deal of shinigami. "Ichigo!" he cried out as he ignored the captain to rush over to his love.

In seconds he was at the boy's side and picking him up off the ground. Holding him tightly, he bit his lip upon seeing his once normally tanned skin had become a sickly pale color. Amber orbs peeked out through partial open eyes as the orangette spoke softly.

"Grimm...jow..."

Sweat dripped from Ichigo's forehead as another wave of pain coursed through his body. Blue eyes looked up to find someone that could possibly help him. He felt a small delicate hand reach out and touch his arm and he snapped his gaze to the raven haired owner.

"We need to get him to 4th division," Rukia said while gently pushing the blunette toward the building off in the distance.

She used binding kido on the shinigami surrounding them so that they could make a break for it. However, just as they were finally a short distance from the building, Soi-fon suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I will not allow this!" she bellowed as she unsheathed her zanpakutou. "That child is to be executed!"

Grimmjow's reiatsu billowed out around him dangerously. The force of it almost knocked the raven haired noble down. Before the blunette could act out, Shinji and Kensei appeared to physically restrain the second captain.

"Unhand me!" she ordered. "Soutaichou will have you arrested for treason!"

Shinji looked to Grimmjow as the man reeled in his reiatsu. "Hurry!"

Without further delay, Grimmjow rushed through the doors of the 4th division building and was quickly surrounded by a handful of shinigami, Hanatarou being one of them. The former espada tightened his grip on the orangette instinctively. Hanatarou managed to get everyone to give him some space as the led the barely conscious shinigami daikou to the operating room. Once laid on the table, Unohana gave him a quick a glance before ordered her subordinates around. Amber eyes turned to meet blue in a desperate and fear-filled gaze.

"You'll both be alright," Grimmjow soothed as he clasped the orangette's hand tightly within his own.

"Kurosaki-san," Unohana chimed in. "I'm going to administer a local anesthetic. You won't be able to feel anything below your ribs."

Ichigo winced as the needle was pressed into his back. Mere seconds later, he lost all sensation in the lower half of his body. The orangette was quickly stripped off all clothing before Unohana began to make the incision. The fourth captain worked quickly knowing that time was not on their side.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she finally made it into the womb.

"What?" Ichigo cried out a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

Ignoring the boy, she reached in to gently pull out the baby. "You might feel a bit of pressure," Isane, her fukutaichou, warned.

Within seconds a high pitched wail echoed in the small room. Ichigo and Grimmjow both smiled in unison as their eyes caught sight of a tiny baby, still covered in blood and other fluids. Unohana cut the cord and handed over the child to Hanatarou for cleaning before returning to work on the shinigami daikou. As soon as the infant was clean, the bundle wrapped tightly in a warm blanket was then handed to Grimmjow.

"It's a girl," Hanatarou smiled as the two gazed warmly at their baby.

"What should we name her?" Grimmjow asked, smirking at the tuft of blue hair on the girl's head.

"I was thinking Hikaru," Ichigo responded.

Tiny eyes peeked open for a moment to reveal beautiful golden irises. Before either could say anything else, another wail echoed in the room, however it wasn't coming from the little girl they currently held.

"Twins?" the orangette squeaked out suddenly, shock written on his face.

Unohana merely smiled as she continued to work on Ichigo. Moments later another tiny bundle was handed to Grimmjow who was still reeling from the sudden shock of having multiples.

"This one's a boy," said Hanatarou.

"I'll be honest," Ichigo started as he bit his bottom lip lightly. "I didn't think of a boy's name. I was certain it'd be a girl."

Grimmjow stared at the small baby for a moment. Just like his mother, he had a tuft of bright orange hair. After a moment, his eyes opened to reveal beautiful pale blue eyes. Not as vibrant as the blunette's but still just as beautiful. Smiling, he nuzzled the boy's cheek before speaking.

"Haru."

Ichigo thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Hikaru and Haru."

"I'm afraid you cannot stay here for long," Unohana said as she finished stitching up the orangette. Placing a bandage over the stitches, her saddened gaze fell to the two before her. "It won't be long before this place becomes swarmed with shinigami." Grimmjow grit his teeth as he growled lowly. "It won't be long before the anesthetic wears off," she continued.

The raven haired captain exited the room, followed closely by her loyal subordinates. The room fell into an eerie silence as the two contemplated possible escape routes. The situation was turning bleak rather quickly. After a few minutes, Ichigo had enough feeling in his torso to be able to sit up and hold his precious bundles. For a moment, the tense ordeal was forgotten as the two fawned over the cute infants.

The silence was quickly shattered as the little girl began to cry softly, followed closely by the loud wailing of the boy. Isane entered the room holding two small bottles. Unohana must have been prepared for them to eat so soon after being born. Grimmjow gently took the girl from Ichigo and began to feed her while his love fed the tiny baby boy. By the time both babies had finished and fallen asleep, Ichigo had finally regained most of the feeling in his legs. They were a bit numb in certain areas, but he could still support his weight.

Grimmjow helped the shinigami back into his shihakushou. "Carry the twins while we run."

"That'll be a bit difficult," the orangette responded as he tied the sash of his hakama. "Why can't you take one?"

"I will defend my family until I breath my last," he replied as he tore up some sheets to create a makeshift baby sling for his boyfriend.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo was a bit taken aback by the sheer determination in his voice. Usually Ichigo did the protecting, so it was a bit odd to be the one being protected. Not that it wasn't welcome of course, he just didn't want to lose the blunette. "Grimm I-"

He was cut off as the former espada captured his lips in a fierce kiss. "You're in no condition to fight," Grimmjow snapped upon releasing the boy's lips.

The room fell silent as the two quickly tied the makeshift baby sling to fit Ichigo. Setting Hikaru in the sling, he held Haru firmly as the exited the room and headed down an empty hall. The two quickly snuck out the back of the building and made a mad dash for the soukyouku. If they could make it there, Grimmjow could easily open a Garganta and they could flee to the transient world. Unfortunately they didn't make it very far before their path was obstructed by two familiar faces. Ichigo stopped and tightened his hold around the baby boy as Grimmjow stood protectively in front of his family.

"You're the hollow that impregnated Ichigo?" the raven haired man gasped as he unsheathed his zanpakutou.

Growling, Grimmjow withdrew Pantera and took a couple steps away from Ichigo. The blond shinigami's gaze shifted past the blunette to the bundles in the orangette's arms. A frown marred his pale lips as he informed his friend.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou," he started. "The children have already been born."

"Kira, go inform Soutaichou," Hisagi responded. "I'll hold them off. Be sure to hurry." Kira quickly disappeared from sight as Hisagi moved closer to the blunette. "Hand over the children and I will allow you to leave unharmed."

"Hisagi-san!" Ichigo cried out, pleading for the fukutaichou to allow them to pass.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but they cannot be allowed to live. Especially now that it's known this espada fathered them."

Grimmjow mentally snapped at that. Howling, he charged at that shinigami, katana at the ready. While the two fought, amber eyes darted around, searching for a safe place to hide. Much to his dismay, there was nothing but solid wall for a good distance. The orangette turned his focus back to Grimmjow just in time to see another shinigami join the fold to help Hisagi. Grimmjow still had the upper hand, but as a few more shinigami joined the scuffle, he was forced to backup in order to better protect Ichigo and the bundles.

It wasn't long before the two were backed into a metaphorical corner. Ichigo was pressed up against one of the walls, Grimmjow standing mere inches in front of him protectively. The two were completely surrounded by an entire squad of shinigami. Hisagi, Tetsuzaemon, and Komamura stood between the two fukutaichou. Grimmjow was panting heavily, his torso adorned with various cuts and burns, all slowly healing.

"Kurosaki!" Komamura yelled. "We do not wish to harm you. Please reconsider before we are forced to take action!"

Ichigo merely clung to the children tighter as Grimmjow pulled his katana back, appearing to prepare to strike. However, when his left hand curled upon the blade, the shinigami took a few steps back. The orangette behind him cried out in desperation.

"Grimmjow, don't!"

"Kishire... Pantera!" he cried out.

Reiatsu billowed around him as smoke and dust kicked up effectively blocking him from sight. Just as the smoke and dust settled to reveal Grimmjow in his resurreccion state, a deafening howl emitted from his throat. The move knocked the weaker shinigami down and some of the fell unconscious, but Komamura and the two fukutaichou remained standing. Before the blunette could charge in to protect his family, a handful of shinigami appeared before him. Blue eyes widened in surprise as these were captains and they were defending him. Behind him, Rukia and Renji had appeared to help protect Ichigo and the twins.

"I cannot sit by idly and allow this to happen," Byakuya frowned as he stood his ground.

Shinji and Kensei stood on either side of the sixth captain, arms relaxed at their sides. Ichigo had done so much for Soul Society, including defeating one of their own that had turned on him. Byakuya could understand the Soutaichou's precaution, but that didn't mean he necessarily agreed with it. Before anything else could occur, immense reiatsu rained down on the area as the lower shinigami made a part for the more powerful captains to join the uproar. The twins cried out at the reiatsu pressing down on them. Ichigo bounced the two and tried to calm them. Upon hearing the wails, the Soutaichou raised his eyebrow as he came to a stop a good distance away from the group protecting the shinigami daikou. On either side of the Soutaichou stood Kyouraku and Ukitake. Beside Ukitake was Hitsugaya, arms crossed petulantly.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" the old man bellowed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What you intend to do is wrong," he responded.

"Law states that any shinigami impregnated by a hollow is to be executed before the child's birth!" The Soutaichou paused for a moment before continuing. "We took his past actions into consideration before we came to a decision, hence why he is allowed to live!" His eyes shifted from Byakuya to Grimmjow as they narrowed angrily.

"Love is a beautiful thing!" Shinji interjected. "Who are we to punish them for it?"

"Espada are incapable of feeling!" he snapped.

"Look at him!" Now Kensei spoke up, trying to keep his rage at bay. "How can you stand there and say that he doesn't love Ichigo? He's willing to sacrifice his life to protect the boy and his offspring!"

Yamamoto closed his eyes for a moment before he exhaled heavily and reopened them. "Kill the espada and his offspring."

Cyan eyes narrowed as the ear-splitting howl resounded once more. Leaping into the air, his claws glowed momentarily before he slashed downward. "Desgarron!"

Aiming the reishi blades at the Soutaichou, he hurled all ten at the old man, hoping to do enough damage to be able to escape in the chaos. However, he was not prepared for the kido chains that shot out and wrapped tightly around his torso. Yamamoto's cane disappeared to reveal his zanpakutou. The Soutaichou raised his katana, ready to strike and deal the deadly blow to kill the bound arrancar.

"No!" Ichigo screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as tears streamed down his cheeks.

When he reopened them, Grimmjow was no longer in midair, but behind the captain's once more, the binding kido removed. In front of him stood a certain devious violet haired, dark skinned woman. He'd never been so relieved to see the busty shinigami his entire life.

"Yoruichi!" he called out happily. If she was here than that meant...

"I see Soul Society's in an uproar once more thanks to our favorite orange haired shinigami." Yup, Urahara was never too far from Yoruichi. The man appeared atop the wall Ichigo was currently backed up against, cane in hand. Most likely as a precaution. "I don't see what the issue is here. Grimmjow has been living in the transient world for over a year now."

Gasps quickly filled the area at this revelation. Grimmjow could sense the bloodlust fading from those surrounding him. His body glowed blue for a moment before his released form faded and his zanpakutou reappeared. Ichigo could no longer take it and burst through his friends to rush to the blunette's side. The former espada instantly wrapped his arms around Ichigo, glad to see that they were unharmed. Kyouraku and Ukitake's hard expressions softened at seeing the affection whereas Hitsugaya stared on in a slight shock.

Urahara cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention once more. "Besides, hasn't Kurosaki shown you that your way of thinking is a bit skewed."

"This changes nothing!" Yamamoto shouted. "Even if they're half hollow, it's only a matter of time before they'll turn on us. They're monsters!"

"They're infants!" Yoruichi cried out enraged. "It's up to how the parents raise them on how they'll turn out."

"The law still stands!"

"Let's do a little survey shall we?" Urahara smiled deviously. "Those of you who support Soutaichou's decision, stand by him. If you support true love, stand by Ichigo."

The old shinigami was a bit surprised to see most of the shinigami, including all of the captains currently present, siding with the shinigami daikou. Sighing, he finally relented on the issue. "Very well, but the moment any of them cause trouble, they will be executed."

"Fair enough," the blond responded.

* * *

A few days later, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and the twins were finally released from fourth division to return home. Unohana had even given the go ahead to resume their activities if they wished, however she warned them against being intimate in soul form. That is, unless they wished to have a repeat of the previous nine months. Kon was a little reluctant to return the Ichigo's body, having been in it for so long, but he finally did. Life with the twins took some getting used to, but everyone was happy to have them around nonetheless. A mere week after the two had returned home, they were rewarded with some much needed peace and quiet as Hikaru and Haru had managed to fall asleep about the same time for once.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close and laid a passionate kiss on his lips, needing very much to be intimate with his love. Upon breaking the kiss, blue eyes stared deeply into amber before he suddenly blurted out, "I want you to be my mate."

Ichigo blinked a few times before backing away surprised. "Wh-what?" he stammered out.

"I want you to be my mate," the blunette said once more as he advanced on the shinigami, pulling him back into a loving embrace.

"I'm not sure I understand." Ichigo's lips were captured in another kiss, but this one was much softer.

"It's like marriage for humans and shinigami. Only when hollows mate, it binds our souls for all eternity."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that no matter how many times we're reborn, we'll always seek out the other."

Silence filled the room before Ichigo leaned close to whisper in his love's ear. "I kinda like the sound of that. But..." The orangette paused as he leaned back to stare into Grimmjow's eyes, biting his bottom lip for a moment. "But I'd also like to get married too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two shared one last kiss before things escalated and quickly moved into the bedroom where they performed the mating ceremony to forever bind their souls in this life and the next.

_END_

* * *

(**A/N**: I wrote Yamamoto as a crotchety old bastard, because well... he is! XD I do so hope you enjoyed it. As always, if you read it, please review it!)

**Translations**:

_Hikotsu Taihou_: Baboon Bone Cannon

_Hado no nanajuusan; Souren Soukatsui_: Way of destruction #73; Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash Down

_Hikaru_: Ray of light; _Haru_: Sunshine

_Kishire... Pantera_: Grind... Pantera. (This is Grimmjow's zanpakutou release.)

_Desgarron_: Panther King's Claw


End file.
